


Hot Coffee-WIP

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: Damnable [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Buried Alive, Character Death, F/M, Fainting, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: when you die, who misses you the most? when esteemed vampire hunter Kaien Cross is found dead two weeks after his disappearance at the bottom of a lake, questions arise.





	Hot Coffee-WIP

  
“Morning, Toga.”

 

“You're up early, Kaien.” the younger hunter remarked as Kaien walked by, his tumbleweed hair down for right now. Cross’ head was down as he focused on the coffee, but Toga could still see the hint of a smile on his face, the way his amber eyes lit up with every sentence he spoke. Hard to believe he was a two hundred year old vampire. Even harder to believe he was a retired vampire hunter, even. Kaien now liked to wear robes, disguising a shapely body once covered in a black combat suit.  _ Such a shame _ , Yagari  _ admonished in his head, that such a wonderful person had to go to waste like this _ . “

 

Kaien stifled a yawn, one arm reaching up slowly with the coffee cup still in hand. Toga ducked swiftly, expecting a scalding-fresh-coffee shower. When none came, he merely shook his head and laughed, wondering how someone as ancient as Cross could manage to  _ still _ be so stealthy. 

 

“F-figured I would go over lesson plans…” Kaien laid his robe down on a nearby chair, sitting down on it and crossing his slipper-tipped legs as he looked over the papers in his hand. Kaien stuttered, and it was something he was ashamed of, another sign that he was approaching old ages. But then again, what  _ was _ old age for a vampire? Toga wondered. “The s-students are taking their exams soon.”

 

“Yea. I gotta make sure Zero passes,” Toga rumbled, landing in the chair next to him, resisting the urge to reach over and take Kaien’s golden toned unadorned hand, and just...just hold it. Feel the skin he knew was so warm, knowing the heart underneath was just as achingly warm, if not more. Cross was emphatic, overly so, and that was one of the reasons he had quit his occupation as a vampire hunter. 

 

“And your little girl too….”

 

“Oh. Yuki?” the fatherly adoration in his voice was almost palpable. 

 

Toga shook his head, and his laugh came out like a rumble of thunder, making Kaien pout with annoyance. That only made him laugh harder, lesson plans forgotten. 

 

Before he stopped, Kaien had joined in too. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
